


more good than harm

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [26]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt d'Artagnan, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Prompt: hey, could you do “Desperate Hand-Holding” with platonic d’artagnan and athos? thanks!
Relationships: d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	more good than harm

Athos had lived a rough life. He could admit that to himself, though he could also admit that he tended to brush over the fact with other people.

But even he couldn’t help but wince at his creaking bones and say, “Aramis, if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to have a broken hand.”

Aramis didn’t look up from his work, bent over d’Artagnan’s leg as he was, but he didn’t have to for Athos to hear the sarcasm when he said, “Oh, is this taking too long? I’m sorry, I’ll just speed up the surgery.”

“I’m just worried for d’Artagnan,” Athos huffed. “If he’s squeezing my hand this hard—“

“Yes, I’m in a lot of pain!” d’Artagnan snapped, head thrashing where it rested on Athos’s lap so he could glare up at them both. “I was _shot_ , and Aramis is currently _repeatedly pushing a needle and thread through my skin_. I would be surprised if I wasn’t in pain!”

Athos coughed and looked away, not sure if he was hiding his uncomfortableness at d’Artagnan’s genuine anger, or his laughter at the boy chewing them out even while Aramis, as he’d said, stitched him up.

“You’re sure we can’t just knock him out?” Porthos asked, setting down the water he’d been fetching and sitting down across from Aramis.

Their medic grimaced, shook his head, opened his mouth—

And got interrupted by a still angry d’Artagnan. “No, you can’t. Because I have a ‘serious concussion, and any wine for the pain would also do more harm than good’!”

His hand clenched even tighter around Athos’s, and Athos bit back a groan. “Aramis!”

“Oh, for the love of—both of you hush and let me focus!”

“Aramis!” d’Artagnan growled.

“Finished!” Aramis tossed his tools back into their kit and stood, waving bloody hands at them. “I’m going to go wash these; you two, watch him.”

For a second, they all watched him go—and then Porthos stood and followed, saying over his shoulder, “I’m just gonna go make sure he’s ok. It’s been a tough day.”

Athos nodded. It had been; they’d been running all over France for the last week, trying to track down a serial killer, only to find out he’d been in Paris the whole time. Not only that, he’d killed again while they were away. Confronting him had resulted in more emotional wounds than physical, besides the shot to d’Artagnan’s leg and the concussion from when the boy hit his head while falling—but that had been the last straw for most of them.

Sighing, Athos looked back down at d’Artagnan, and then groaned as his hand was crushed again.

“Sorry,” d’Artagnan winced. His hand tensed, but released Athos.

Athos shook his head. “It’s ok.”

d’Artagnan stared at him.

“Fine,” Athos caved, and held out his other hand. “We can switch.”

For a moment, d’Artagnan grinned—and then he groaned again, grabbed Athos’s hand, and _squeezed_.

Athos held back his own groan and swept d’Artagnan’s sweaty bangs away from his face.

“Sleep if you can,” he commanded. “I’ll wake you if Aramis needs to check on you.”

d’Artagnan grinned weakly, but there was a light in his eyes again that hadn’t been there for days. “Thank you, Athos,” he murmured.

And if he slept, Athos couldn’t tell—but the tight hand squeezes came at longer intervals, though Athos kept holding d’Artagnan’s hand long past Aramis and Porthos’s return.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! And if you want to give me another hurt/comfort prompt to fill, just head to my tumblr here: https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/190568203607/good-types-of-tropes-for-hc
> 
> All I need is at least one prompt selection and two characters!
> 
> Or, you can also find my general prompt guidelines here: https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/620850008644829184/prompt-ask-guidelines


End file.
